


Non mais y'a des limites

by Drachvador



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Félicité est une Poufsouffle très enthousiaste, How Do I Tag, Mélina est une sale prétentieuse irrécupérable, Poudlard, Sisters, c'est encore pire en français, ce sont deux OC, j'ajouterai des tags plus tard, le Trio est là mais à distance, mais elle vaut le détour ?, pendant HP et la chambre des secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachvador/pseuds/Drachvador
Summary: Mélina Jones, sixième année.Félicité Jones, deuxième année.L'année devrait être comme les autres, ordinaire et ennuyeuse, loin des remous provoqués par ce deuxième année de Harry Potter et ses amis.Sauf si... Sauf si, à la suite d'un sortilège, Mélina et Félicité échangent leurs corps.





	1. Tout commence mal

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste aussi cette fic sur Hpfanfiction (avec pas mal de chapitres d'avance) sous le même pseudo.  
> Chaque chapitre est nommé en référence à un livre.  
> Bonne lecture !

\- Je vois tout flou ! je croasse entre deux quintes de toux.

Pas de réponse. C'est incroyable comme la poussière peut aimer cette pièce. Elle danse dans le soleil, chatouille tout exprès mon nez.

\- Mel ? j'appelle. Ça va ?

Je tente de me redresser, m'apercevant par la même occasion que je suis allongée sur le dos. Quand nous avons prononcé la formule, l'explosion nous a toutes les deux projetées en arrière. Je ne sais pas si je me suis cassé quelque chose, ou si à l'heure qu'il est tout mon sang abreuve le sol, mais ma tête me semble peser une tonne. Tout ce que je parviens à faire, c'est lever très lentement mon petit doigt. Rien que ça me fatigue. Comment ils font, les pianistes ? Alors que je fais solennellement le vœu de ne jamais prendre de cours de musique si ça doit être une telle torture pour les muscles, une voix pâteuse et étouffée me parvient enfin aux oreilles :

\- Les livres me sont tombés dessus.

Je laisse échapper un gloussement. Ce que les vacances chez Mémé Ness peuvent être riches en surprises, et mouvementées ! De la poussière plein le nez et des attaques de bouquins dirigées contre cette pauvre Mel. On ne peut plus être en sécurité de nos jours. Avec une lenteur délibérée et au prix d'efforts insoutenables (non, je n'exagère pas), je tourne la tête vers ma sœur. Au milieu des masses floues qui m'environnent, je distingue un tas de livres, et des jambes qui en sortent.

\- Tu as du mal à bouger toi aussi ?

\- Ouais, grogne-t-elle.

Si j'avais mon appareil, et, surtout, si j'avais l'usage de mes membres, je la prendrais en photo. Ensuite je l'afficherais dans tout Poudlard. Mélina Jones ensevelie sous les livres, ses nouveaux (et nombreux) soupirants, ça me rapporterait pas mal d'argent. Je pourrais même négocier la vente du cliché original à l'élève le plus offrant. Ce serait probablement aussi la dernière chose que je ferais. Tout excitée à l'idée de la rage de Mel et de mon propre triomphe imaginaire, je remue les doigts. Oui, c'est une habitude chez moi. Quand quelque chose m'enthousiasme, je remue les doigts. Ça pose problème à quelqu'un ? ... Attendez.

\- Mel, le contrôle de mes mains commence à revenir !

Je soulève mon bras avec circonspection, amène ma main devant mes yeux. Voyons, sont-ils vraiment à moi, ces ongles d'un rose éclatant ? Je n'ai jamais eu la peau aussi pâle. Aurais-je des hallucinations ? Plus probable, Mel aurait-elle perdu un bras dans la bataille ? Objection : ce sont mes propres muscles qui agitent les doigts de ma sœur. Je peux aussi me pincer et ça fait bien mal. Mince alors. Je vais moins m'enrichir que prévu. Une photo de Félicité Jones ensevelie sous les bouquins, ça n'intéressera jamais personne. Or ce ne sont pas les pieds de Mel qui émergent de sous la montagne.

\- Mel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que le sort a marché.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La première chose que ma sœur me répond ?

\- Oh Merlin Merlin Merlin !

La deuxième ?

\- Un sort ne marche pas, sinon il serait loin avec ses petites papattes. Il fonctionne.

La troisième ?

\- T'attends quoi pour m'aider à sortir de là ?!

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La vie sous un dictionnaire des plantes aquatiques les plus courantes ne doit pas être des plus... aérées. Me retournant lentement sur le ventre, je me mets à ramper dans sa direction – ou plutôt dans la direction de la pile de bouquins. On dirait qu'elle a été construite exprès pour un petit barbecue improvisé. Mais Mel m'arrête.

\- Féli ! Traîne pas mes habits sur le sol, tu vas les abîmer. T'es à au moins cinq mètres de moi. Lève-toi et marche.

Elle perd jamais le nord, celle-là. Au moins, j'ai la confirmation que le choc des livres-titans ne lui a pas fait de mal au cerveau.

Après quelques efforts infructueux, je parviens à me tenir sur mes deux pieds puis à la dégager, livre par livre. Chacun pèse bien plus lourd qu'avant. C'est marrant, on dirait de l'archéologie. Quel fossile vais-je trouver là-dessous ? Ma sœur s'assoit en grimaçant.

Ah, d'accord. Découverte de moi-même.

En face de moi se trouve la Félicité que je vois dans la glace tous les matins (quand je pense à me regarder, s'entend). Douze ans trois quarts, deux nattes blondes, des yeux bleus... et les sourcils froncés d'une manière qui ne m'est pas familière.

Le sort a marché... euh, fonctionné. Nous avons échangé nos corps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nous passons un moment à nous émerveiller devant la parfaite transformation qui s'est opérée entre nous. Mel fixe mon visage (enfin, le sien) pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je finis par perdre patience :

\- Alors ?! Je te ressemble vraiment ou pas ?

Mel, qui fait à présent vingt bons centimètres de moins que moi, secoue sa (ma) tête blonde.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, ma pauvre Félicité. Tu n'as pas lu le livre jusqu'au bout ? Nos corps ne se sont pas transformés. Ce sont nos esprits qui ont fait le voyage. C'est pour ça que tu portes mes habits et moi les tiens. Tes souvenirs, tes habitudes, et même tes capacités mentales, tout ça a migré avec toi, au moment même où moi, j'ai pris possession de ton corps de maigrichonne.

\- Et où moi je me suis installée dans ton corps de vieille femme sédentaire en surpoids.

Je peux vous assurer que c'est délectable, quoique un peu déconcertant, de voir son propre visage s'empourprer, ses sourcils se rejoindre et ses yeux lancer des éclairs pendant qu'on triomphe. Mélina, qui n'est pas grosse pour une noise, est un peu susceptible niveau poids. Et âge. Et sport tant qu'on y est. Pour le reste, elle est tolérante mais là, je l'ai lancée. Même pas besoin de l'écouter pour savoir qu'en substance, "elle n'est pas si vieille que ça, parce que même si on situe la limite de la décrépitude à trente ans, elle n'en a que seize donc elle a encore quelques années devant elle avant de rejoindre l'hospice. Si je veux tout savoir (pas du tout, mais elle n'en a cure), son poids est tout à fait dans la norme, elle s'est pesée le matin même (élégante manière d'omettre qu'elle le fait tous les matins). D'ailleurs, elle s'est mise au sport, elle a fait vingt-neuf secondes de gainage ce matin, après la pesée". À ce moment-là, elle doit reprendre son souffle et j'en profite pour la couper :

\- Pourquoi vingt-neuf ?

\- Parce que je me suis écroulée, tiens ! T'en as des questions !

Un jour, je la défierai pour lui montrer que mon record est de six minutes et trois secondes. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai autre chose à faire.

\- Si ce n'était pas pour vérifier notre ressemblance, alors pourquoi tu te fixais ?

\- Oh, je me faisais seulement la remarque que je suis très belle.

\- Pendant cinq minutes ?!

Ma sœur me sidère. Comment pouvons-nous avoir les mêmes parents, moins de quatre ans de différence, et être opposées à ce point ?

\- Oh, non. À me voir comme ça de l'extérieur, j'ai aussi eu une nouvelle idée de coiffure. Je vais la tester sur toi cet après-midi !

Une annonce pas rassurante du tout. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Si elle croit que j'ai échangé mon corps avec elle pour avoir le privilège de faire la tête à coiffer !

\- En tout cas, continue-t-elle, on va en profiter avant de ré-échanger. Je ne suis pas prête mentalement à prendre à nouveau tous ces livres dans la figure.

J'acquiesce. L'expérience n'était pas des plus plaisantes, autant récupérer un peu d'abord.

\- Au fait, il est où le livre ?

Nos yeux se tournent vers les livres que nous avons éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Ceux qui ont voulu tuer Mel lorsqu'elle est tombée contre leur étagère se sont ajoutés à ceux que nous feuilletons puis abandonnons sur place, le plus souvent ouverts, depuis des jours et des jours.

\- Je suppose qu'il est là-dedans, dis-je à l'instant même où Mélina soupire :

\- Je suppose qu'on ferait bien de ranger.

Je m'apprête à riposter en lui claquant la porte de la bibliothèque au nez, puis, quand je manque de trébucher en glissant sur une feuille ayant coupé les ponts avec toutes ses attaches, je me ravise.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison.

Nous remettons un à un les livres à leur place. Pas sûr que ce soit leur place originelle, mais quoi ? Mémé Ness ne les consulte presque jamais, et la méthode de classement de Pépé est plus qu'obscure pour des néophytes qui ne pourront jamais lui demander d'explications. Cependant, cela fait bien trente livres que je range et je n'ai toujours pas mis la main de Mel sur Enchantements pour enchanter l'esprit du Docteur Delagle. Je ne veux pas dire, mais je vais le dire : c'est inquiétant.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé ? je demande à Mel.

\- Négatif.

\- Tu crois qu'il a pu exploser quand on a prononcé la formule ?

Le doute, non, pire, une peur panique s'insinue et croît dans nos esprits. Nous retournons frénétiquement les piles de livres qui gisent encore sur le parquet. C'est le moment d'adresser une prière silencieuse à Beedle le Barde, que je révère bien plus que Merlin ou Morgane.

Beedle, je t'en prie, je te promets l'option Runes anciennes à Poudlard pour pouvoir te lire en version originale, mais s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas rester bloquée dans le corps de Mel ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Beedle, j'ai lu tes contes au moins quinze fois et j'en ai trois éditions différentes, dont une copiée à la plume !

Beedle est bon et puissant. Bientôt, et avant que j'aie pu le menacer d'une rupture éternelle, Mélina s'exclame :

\- Je l'ai !

Je lâche aussitôt Guérir les contusions moldues (nous en avons eu besoin au début des vacances), qui me tombe sur le pied. Ignorant la douleur, je le repousse et rejoins Mélina qui feuillette le livre.

\- Il n'est pas du tout abîmé, remarque-t-elle. L'éditeur devait se douter que ce genre de livre aurait une vie mouvementée et lui a appliqué un sort de protection indétectable.

Entendant cela, je lui arrache le livre des mains et déchire une page. Enfin, je tente d'en déchirer une. Effectivement, c'est impossible.

\- Mais c'est trop bien ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

Je vois ma tête se secouer devant tant d'ignorance.

\- Et comment crois-tu, ma pauvre Félicité, que Papa a sauvé tes livres de la destruction quand tu étais petite ?! Tu faisais tellement tes dents dessus que sans le sort, ça aurait fait du papier mâché !

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais dit que ça existait ! Alors que j'ai fait exploser trois fois mon manuel de potions l'année dernière !

\- Ça n'est arrivé que deux fois, me corrige Mélina (mais c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas tout).

Puis elle ajoute :

\- Je te le ferai sur tes livres quand on sera à Poudlard. Mais seulement sur les manuels ! Pas sur tes collections de magazines.

J'affiche un air déçu alors que je triomphe intérieurement. Elle est quand même gentille ma sœur. Je peux me remettre à mes tâches ménagères maintenant.

Quand nous en avons enfin terminé, je contemple la bibliothèque d'un air appréciateur.

\- C'est quand même mieux comme ça.

Mélina acquiesce :

\- De toute façon, on rentre dans deux jours, alors c'était le moment de s'y mettre.

Tous les étés, nous partons pendant un mois chez Mémé Ness, notre grand-mère maternelle. Elle a un manoir invisible aux yeux des Moldus dans le Dartmoor. Ma sœur, mes parents et moi y avons chacun notre chambre qui nous y attend le reste de l'année. Avant que vous ne me posiez la question, Mémé Ness n'a aucun lien de parenté avec le monstre du Loch Ness (elle me l'a certifié elle-même) et ne lui ressemble pas le moins du monde. Elle s'appelle seulement Vanessa. C'est une vieille dame gentille et très énergique. Ma Mémé quoi. Elle dit souvent qu'elle nous comprend, Mel et moi, mieux que nos parents, parce qu'elle a plus de recul. C'est sûrement vrai. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir si elle va se rendre compte que nous avons échangé nos corps. De quoi nous amuser pendant ces deux prochains jours. Ce sortilège, c'est un peu une chance inespérée de nous divertir. Parce qu'on a beau aimer Mémé Ness, on arrivait un peu au bout du bout avec Mel. En raison de l'absence de population non sexagénaire dans cette partie de l'Angleterre, les options sont limitées. Une fois qu'on a fait trois fois le tour du parc, tenté sans succès d'approcher les poneys sauvages et cuvé plusieurs indigestions de sorbets (que Mémé Ness fait elle-même, sans baguette), il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous replier dans notre place forte, la bibliothèque du manoir. C'est une pièce magnifique, toute en longueur. D'un côté, le mur est entièrement tapissé d'étagères remplies de livres, avec une échelle qui monte jusqu'au plafond. Des vitres couvrent l'autre côté, ce qui rend la pièce très lumineuse. Au fond de la galerie, il y a des fauteuils et des tables, mais avec Mel, nous préférons nous mettre par terre. En août, la bibliothèque est notre domaine.

\- On devrait peut-être recopier la formule qui permet de réintégrer nos corps, dis-je. Au cas où.

\- T’inquiète, répond ma sœur. Je garde le livre avec moi.

\- On y va alors ?

Mel inspecte nos tenues, remet les cheveux en place.

\- Ça peut le faire.

Mais, au moment où nous nous apprêtons à sortir, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, révélant notre persécutrice, une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mel dit souvent que j'exagère. Donc, je l'avoue, ce n'est que notre mère qui toque à la porte, attend que nous lui répondions puis ouvre doucement la porte en souriant.

\- Vous venez mettre la table, les filles ? Votre père a fait une salade de pâtes sans baguette, sous la houlette de Mémé. Ça a été assez laborieux, j'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur de ses attentes !

Je grimace.

\- J'espère que ce sera mangeable, pas comme la dernière fois.

Ma mère me lance un regard outré.

\- Oh, Mélina ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais aimé ce gratin !

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma sœur, cette hypocrite, avait besoin d'argent ce jour-là. Et il en fallait, de la motivation, pour terminer son assiette, parce que Papa et Mémé Ness s'y étaient mis à deux pour confondre la sauce tomate et la sauce piquante. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai des envies de mie de pain. À moins que le corps de Mélina ne s'en soit toujours pas remis ?

La vraie Mélina me donne un coup de coude. Apparemment, j'ai compromis son augmentation d''argent de poche durement négociée.

\- Tu es magnifique Maman, avec cette robe. J'aimerais bien apprendre à coudre comme toi.

\- Oh, merci ma Puce ! C'est un peu trop tard à présent, mais je serai ravie de t'apprendre les bases aux prochaines vacances !

\- Merci !

\- Merci bien, me chuchote Mel, mécontente. Cette perspective ne semble pas l'enchanter, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Argent de poche ou temps libre, il faut choisir !

Je souris à ma mère. Je n'ai pas menti. Elle est très belle. Bien plus que moi, qui ai pourtant ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. À l'inverse, Mélina, quand elle est dans son propre corps, est le portrait craché de notre père. Ses cheveux sont naturellement roux, mais elle les teint pour qu'ils soient d'un rouge foncé qui rappelle le vin. C'est d'elle qu'on dit qu'elle est belle dans la famille. Plus que belle d'ailleurs. Magnifique, renversante. Je ne sais pas, mais tout le monde en fait des masses. À Poudlard aussi. Ça ne la dérange pas et ça ne me dérange pas non plus. Ça m'arrange, plutôt. Avec Mélina qui répond à toutes les attentes de la famille question beauté, on me laisse libre de ressembler à ce que je veux. On peut parler autant qu'on le souhaite de maquillage, de vêtements et de coiffure avec Mel, et on me laisse disposer des autres sujets. Surtout le sport. Surtout les sports qui se font sur balai. Et comme Papa adore le quidditch, il est ravi d'avoir une fille qui partage son enthousiasme, même si on n'est pas tout à fait d'accord sur les équipes. Justement, il apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, un tablier qui a l'air d'avoir souffert autour de la taille.

\- Alors les filles, vous ne voulez pas goûter à mon chef-d’œuvre de hors d'œuvre ?

\- Mais si Papa, je réponds, coupant la parole à Mel. On venait, justement.

\- Oh, mais vous avez tout rangé ! La dernière fois que je suis venu, on pouvait à peine mettre un pied devant l'autre. Alors, bonnes lectures ?

\- Pas mal.

\- Remarquez, reprend mon père, ça tombe bien que vous ayez tout remis en place. On va devoir partir un jour plus tôt. Muriel a des essayages de prévus demain après-midi avec Mrs Silver.

\- Oh, fais-je pour toute réponse.

J'échange un regard avec Mel. Nous allons avoir moins de temps que prévu pour nous amuser.

\- Et on ne peut pas rester sans vous ? vois-je demander ma tête blonde.

\- Je suis désolée, les filles, mais Léonie est toujours en congé et j'aurai besoin de vous à la boutique. Sauf si c'est vraiment important pour vous, et à ce moment-là je pense que...

\- C'est pas grave, Maman, je l'empêche de terminer. Un jour ne change pas beaucoup de choses.

\- Bon, vous venez la voir, ma salade ? demande Papa. Sinon, Vanessa va tout manger.

Il sort en sifflotant, nous invitant ainsi à la suivre.

Seulement, quand Mélina franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque, un violent sifflement se fait entendre? Nous plaquons tous nos mains sur nos oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! hurle Papa.

Maman tente de répondre, mais sa voix est couverte par le bruit. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci disparaît aussi vite qu'elle s'était déclenchée. Elle est remplacée par le bruit d'une cavalcade : celle de Mémé Ness. Nous l'entendons avant même de la voir :

\- Des voleurs, il y a des voleurs dans la bibliothèque ! hurle-t-elle avant de nous voir et de s'arrêter, abaissant sa baguette, l'air presque déçue. Ah, c'est vous.

\- Je suis désolée Mémé Ness, je voulais emmener un des livres dans ma chambre pour le lire ce soir. Je ne savais pas qu'on ne pouvait pas le sortir de la bibliothèque. Je vais le ranger, dit Mel.

\- Un instant, Félicité ! l'arrête ma mère. Puis-je savoir de quel livre il s'agit ?

\- Oh, un livre de sortilèges qui avait l'air marrant. Rien d'important, répond Mel qui perd ses moyens à vue d'œil.

À noter : mes oreilles s'agitent quand je mens. Toujours lâcher mes cheveux avant de le faire.

\- Justement, ma Félicité, il s'agit d'un livre important, si le sortilège de votre grand-père s'est déclenché, intervient Mémé Ness. Il ne l'avait appliqué, je m'en souviens très bien, qu'aux livres anciens, rares et de grande valeur... ou dangereux. Ainsi, mon Encyclopédie des plantes moldues en trois volumes, une merveille ! Qui n'est plus éditée depuis 1957. Elle vaut une fortune ! J'espère que vous en avez pris soin, dit-elle en nous faisant les gros yeux.

Parfois, je me demande si ma grand-mère n'a pas des liens de parenté avec Madame Pince.

\- On ne l'a pas vue, dis-je.

Ce ne serait pas le livre qui m'a servi d'oreiller la semaine dernière ?

\- Donne-moi ce livre, Félicité, m'ordonne ma mère.

Je m'apprête à protester que je ne l'ai pas lorsque Mel le sort de derrière son dos. Ma mère le tend à Mémé Ness.

Celle-ci a soudain l'air très embêtée.

\- Je pensais avoir égaré celui-là, grommelle-t-elle.

\- On l'a trouvé pas hasard. Il était tombé derrière les autres, dis-je en sentant la désapprobation de Mélina au moment même où je parle. Certains enchantements avaient l'air drôles.

\- Amusants ! s'exclame mon père qui s'est emparé du livre et se met à le feuilleter d'un air alarmé. La majorité des sorts contenus dans ce sinistre bouquin sont interdits depuis la Confédération magique internationale de 1957 ! Et j'en sais quelque chose, c'est mon travail de les confisquer ! Vanessa, comment avez-vous pu conserver un tel livre après son interdiction ?!

\- Mon cher gendre, comme je vous l'ai dit, je pensais l'avoir perdu.

\- Maman ! fait ma mère. Perdu pendant trente ans !

Mémé Ness a de nouveau l'air embarrassé.

\- Disons qu'il y avait un attachement sentimental. Mais je te promets, Muriel, que j'ai pensé l'avoir perdu pendant au moins dix ans ! Je n'aurais jamais voulu courir le risque que mes petites-filles tombent sur un livre aussi noir.

Je jette un coup d'œil au livre dont les élégantes arabesques des Enchantements pour enchanter l'esprit se déploient sur fond rose.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on parle bien du même livre ? Il n'a pas l'air très dangereux. J'ai vu un sort pour transformer la parole en musique de flûte à bec...

\- C'est là qu'est l'entourloupe, ma chouette des neiges. Beaucoup des sorts contenus dans ce livre sont désormais considérés comme appartenant à la magie noire. À l'époque où il a été publié, on ne leur trouvait rien de particulier. Mais c'était avant que l'usage qui en soit fait ne dépasse toute mesure. Prend ce sort par exemple, dit mon père en ouvrant le livre au hasard. Celui-ci... ah, bien sûr. Celui-ci permet d'échanger son corps avec la personne de son choix.

Je lutte pour ne pas rougir, triomphe. Je lance un regard à Mélina et vois son visage sans réaction qui me fixe.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Eh bien, au tout début de la Guerre froide, il a été largement utilisé, tant par le côté soviétique qu'américain. Une façon passe-partout d'aller espionner chez le voisin, une fois qu'on avait pu mettre la main sur un ennemi et le contraindre à participer au sort. Seulement, imaginez qu'un espion russe ainsi déguisé en G. I. tombe accidentellement entre les mains de son propre camp, et que celui-ci refuse de croire à son innocence ? Outre la peine de mort pure et simple, on pouvait lui imposer une nouvelle fois l'échange des corps. Mais, lorsque l'esprit est arraché à une enveloppe corporelle qui n'est pas la sienne, pour être envoyé dans un autre corps étranger, l'esprit est perdu. Il n'a plus de repères et se perd lui-même. Certains esprits ont subi des dommages irréparables. Sans compter que, pour ceux qui avaient accompli leur mission, ils se rendaient souvent compte qu'il leur était impossible de réintégrer leur corps. Non seulement l'autre pouvait être mort, et son corps avec, mais en plus le sort d'annulation était bien plus complexe à maîtriser. En comparaison, celui de départ était enfantin. Quitter son corps est aisé. Y retourner, le refaire sien, rétablir les frontières de son être, est bien moins simple. Et je ne vous parle pas des effets à long terme que la sortie du corps a pu avoir sur les esprits. Ce sort a réellement accompli des ravages. La communauté magique a fait un grand pas en avant le jour où elle a voté son interdiction – à l'unanimité, en pleine Guerre froide.

\- C'est vraiment horrible, fait Mel d'une voix faible.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi pâle.

\- Féli ! fait Maman en passant son bras autour de la taille de Mel. Elle jette un regard à mon père qui signifie : "Pourquoi es-tu obligé de faire peur aux enfants ?"

Celui-ci comprend et répond à haute voix :

\- Il faut qu'elles sachent pourquoi ce livre est interdit, Muriel. Sinon, en quoi le fait que j'aie dit qu'il est illégal les arrêterait ? Illégal n'est qu'un mot stupide qui cache la vérité !

Il se tourne vers nous.

\- Vous n'avez pratiqué aucun des sortilèges de ce livre, n'est-ce pas, les filles ?

\- Non ! Nous protestons en même temps.

\- Tant mieux. Parce que, si ç'avait été le cas, et même si ordinairement je ferme les yeux sur les sorts que vous lancez au manoir, cette fois j'aurais été contraint de vous dénoncer, et tout le monde aurait eu des ennuis.

Il y a un instant d'horreur silencieuse où nous le fixons toutes.

\- Pas parce que je suis un délateur qui vendrait sa famille pour l'amour de la loi, explique-t-il pour couper court aux protestations de ma mère. Mais parce que vous auriez certainement eu besoin des contre-sorts de Sainte Mangouste. Et à ce moment-là, il aurait fallu dire où vous avez eu ce livre (il se tourne vers Mémé Ness) et pourquoi vous avez pu vous en servir. Or je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que des sorcières de premier cycle. Ce n'est pas parce que le manoir de votre grand-mère brouille les traces de magie qu'il vous faut en profiter pour emmener dans vos lits des livres de magie noire !

Nous baissons toutes les deux la tête. La voix de Papa se radoucit.

\- Cela étant, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Même si j'aimerais que ce sacré professeur Binns mette ses cours à jour pour que les étudiants soient un peu plus informés. Maintenant, venez manger cette salade de pâtes, qui heureusement ne refroidit pas, car je me sens incapable d'affronter à nouveau le micro-monde !

Il s'efface pour nous laisser passer devant lui. Une fois qu'il croit que nous sommes trop loin pour l'entendre, il glisse à Mémé Ness :

\- Nous allons devoir détruire ce livre dans le plus grand secret, ma chère belle-mère.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, mon cher gendre, soupire ladite belle-mère. Retrouvez-moi dans mon bureau à vingt heures.

Mel et moi ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que partager un regard paniqué, et c'est comme si nous regardions à l'intérieur de nous-mêmes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Félicité fait sa rentrée à Poudlard sous l'identité de sa soeur, et n'apprécie pas trop l'expérience...

La tête haute, poussant fièrement mon chariot, je franchis la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. En bonne Mélina, mes habits de moldue sont irréprochables – selon une certaine experte, les minijupes sont toujours du meilleur effet, tant dans le monde des sorciers que dans celui des badauds de King's Cross. J'adresse un petit sourire ou un signe de la main à tous ceux qui ont l'air de me calculer – et il y en a pas mal. C'est que je suis en sixième année maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de me faire des relations. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est extrêmement contrariant. Dès que je peux arrêter un instant de payer mon tribut à la foule, je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur. Félicité m'adresse un signe de tête encourageant qui fait frémir ses deux nattes. Sauf que ce n'est pas Félicité. Et que je ne suis pas Mélina. Je suis la pauvre Félicité, coincée dans le corps de ma sœur qui a trois ans et demi de plus que moi et qui a déjà passé ses Buses. Si j'avais un retourneur de temps, j'irais m'arracher ce bouquin des mains, quitte à créer une faille temporelle ! Je le détruirais avant qu'il me soit tombé dans les mains, et non après, comme s'en est gentiment occupé mon petit Papa. Il ne pouvait pas savoir d'ailleurs. Il ne devait pas savoir. Mais, malgré ce qu'il nous a dit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous aurions peut-être réussi à exécuter correctement la formule. De toute manière, y parvenir est notre seule chance. Il faut que le livre soit à Poudlard, sinon je vais rester dans ce corps trop grand pour moi toute ma vie. Première étape : ne pas rater le train. Je crois que c'est ok, du reste. Il nous reste huit minutes avant d'embarquer. Mel et moi continuons à suivre nos parents le long de la voie. Soudain, une forme humaine s'interpose entre nous et nos géniteurs. C'est un adulte, ça, non ? Pourquoi il a une robe de Poudlard alors ? Et pourquoi il ne dégage pas le passage ?! Je veux rejoindre ma Maman moi !  
\- Méli, mon ange ! s'exclame-t-il, et il me prend dans ses bras.  
Dans ses bras, oui oui. Ce n'est pas une petite accolade, c'est un gros câlin qui soulève du sol. Quand il me repose, je manque légèrement d'air.  
\- Ce que tu m'as manqué ! Comment c'était tes vacances ?  
Il remet négligemment une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et je réprime un mouvement de recul en lui lançant un regard épouvanté.  
\- C'était très bien...  
\- John, souffle Mel.  
\- John. Il faut que... le train, mes parents.  
Je m'esquive aussi vite que possible, ma sœur sur les talons.  
\- Je... J'ai perdu mes moyens... je bégaye dès qu'il m'est possible de parler. J'ai été trop froide ? Il va se douter de quelque chose ?  
\- Non, tu as été très bien, répond Mel à ma grande surprise. À la réflexion, j'aurais agi exactement comme toi. Il croira que tu es fâchée, ce qui est parfait. Nous sommes un peu en froid en ce moment.  
Je me tourne vers elle, sidérée.  
\- En froid ?! Et comment c'est quand vous êtes en chaud ? ... Non, ne répond pas. Et pourquoi suis-je en froid avec ce colosse ?  
\- On a rompu en mai. Depuis, il s'accroche. Il va falloir que tu l'empêches de dépasser les limites.  
\- Ah.  
Par Beedle, pourquoi ajouter un nouveau sujet d'angoisse à ma liste ? Je déglutis, luttant contre la panique.  
\- Tu as beaucoup d'ex dans ce genre ?  
\- Oh, non... fait Mel en comptant sur ses doigts.  
Je n'attends pas une réponse plus détaillée.  
\- Rassure-moi, tu ne sors avec personne en ce moment ?  
Mel fait signe que non.  
Beedle soit loué.  
\- Les filles ! Dépêchez-vous de monter, le train va partir ! appelle ma mère.  
Elle nous serre dans ses bras, puis notre père fait de même. Et si je restais avec eux cette année ? Non. Aussi intense que puissent être mon angoisse ou ma peur d'être démasquée, j'aime trop Poudlard.  
\- Envoyez-nous un hibou quand vous serez arrivées.  
\- Et surtout soyez sages, ajoute Papa.  
Pas de souci. On commence tellement bien ce 1er septembre ! Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions enfreindre le règlement.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, Papa, dit Mel. Je veillerai sur elle.  
Celui-ci se tourne vers elle, interloqué.  
\- Elle plaisante, interviens-je. C'est moi qui le ferai.  
Je fronce les sourcils à son intention, mais nous seules en comprenons la vraie raison.  
Un coup de sifflet retentit.  
\- Montez vite !  
Nos parents nous tendent nos valises et nous les hissons à bord du train en catastrophe. C'est toujours comme ça chez les Jones. Au début, on est à l'heure, puis on traîne, on traîne, jusqu'à être davantage en retard que le programme quinquennal du Ministère de la Magie.  
\- Dites-moi la vérité ! crie mon père tandis que le train s'ébranle. Elle était vraiment mauvaise, ma salade ?  
J'éclate de rire.  
\- Horrible !

 

* * *

 

\- Honnêtement, je crois que Papa n'a pas le même sens du goût que le commun des mortels, fais-je remarquer à Mélina pendant que nous traînons nos valises, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre.  
\- Rooh, mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclame Mel avec à-propos. Ils ont tous décidé de se mettre à part ou quoi ?  
Cela fait quatre fois que nous dépassons un compartiment occupé par un élève solitaire. Mel a l'air prête à craquer, ce dont elle ne se prive pas. Lâchant sa valise, elle fait brutalement coulisser la porte du compartiment le plus proche.  
\- Toi ! hurle-t-elle, et le pauvre et minuscule garçon assis à l'intérieur se recroqueville sur la banquette comme s'il espérait que les coussins l'aspirent.  
Il me lance un regard de détresse et j'attrape le bras de ma sœur, qui prend une profonde inspiration et reprend avec plus de douceur :  
\- Toi. Tu es en première année, non ? Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul. C'est dans le train que se nouent les amitiés les plus fortes. Dans le compartiment d'à côté, il y a une autre première année qui n'attend qu'un peu de compagnie. Vous n'allez pas faire le voyage chacun dans votre coin. Tu devrais la rejoindre.  
Je lui adresse un sourire encourageant, qui n'a cependant pas l'air de l'aider.  
\- Euh...  
\- En gros, bouge de là ! lui intime Mel qui a déjà perdu patience. Mais non, laisse ta valise, tu n'en as pas besoin ! Allez, vite !  
Le garçon s'empresse d'abandonner le navire. Mel descend les stores derrière lui. Pendant qu'elle hisse sa valise dans le filet à bagages, je l'entends grommeler :  
\- Ils sont de plus en plus mous. Déjà, l'année dernière...  
Je me résigne à ne pas intervenir. Mel n'est pas méchante, mais elle en a souvent l'air. Et si je lui fais une remarque, elle me remettra vite à ma place de deuxième année.  
Je hisse à mon tour ma valise, et ce simple geste me fait regretter mon corps. Mel a beau être grande, elle n'a aucun muscle. Question mollesse, elle peut toujours parler !  
Une fois que nous sommes assises, Mel me jette un regard soucieux.  
\- Ça va aller ? Je me suis rarement vue aussi pâle.  
\- J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas...  
Je ne parviens pas à terminer ma phrase. N'importe, Mel a compris.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Féli. Le sort est forcément dans un des livres de la bibliothèque. Tu as bien vu, il y en a des centaines, des milliers ! Bien plus que chez Mémé Ness. J'irai dans la réserve s'il le faut, mais je nous rendrai nos corps. Je te le promets. Ce ne sera peut-être pas pour demain ni après-demain, mais je le ferai. En attendant, respecte le pacte et tout ira bien.  
J'acquiesce et laisse le paysage défiler devant mon regard. Le pacte, nous l'avons écrit hier. Nous l'avons toutes les deux signé à l'encre violette. Ce n'est pas le pacte du diable, mais c'est à peu près comme si j'étais en enfer tout de même. Il stipule toutes les règles à observer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons retrouvé nos corps. Il se compose des articles suivants :

1) Il est interdit aux signataires de révéler ou de laisser entendre leur identité à qui que ce soit.  
2) En cas de découverte ou de risque de découverte de l'identité par un tiers, les signataires s'engagent à nier et à inventer un mensonge dare-dare. Exemples d'alternatives : se mettre à vomir, hurler, rire, railler, roter, mimer l'ivresse.  
3) Il est interdit aux signataires d'infliger volontairement des dommages au corps de l'autre, de se tuer ou de se mettre en danger de quelque manière que ce soit.  
4) Il est interdit aux signataires d'adopter un comportement, un langage, des habitudes, etc. qui pourraient révéler leur véritable identité ou modifier durablement l'image sociale de l'autre. Après avoir réintégré son corps, l'autre doit pouvoir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie.  
5) Toute question suspecte adressée au corps enseignant est strictement prohibée.  
6) Toute modification du corps de l'autre (tatouage, coupe de cheveux, piercing, etc.) est strictement prohibée.  
7) La signataire M. s'engage à aider la signataire F. dans toutes les difficultés scolaires que celle-ci pourra rencontrer. Elle fournira les devoirs écrits à la signataire F.  
8) La signataire F. s'engage à transmettre les cours dûment pris en note à la signataire M. et a pour interdiction de s'endormir pendant les cours du professeur Binns.  
9) La signataire M. transmettra tous ses cours des années passées à la signataire F., que celle-ci fera de son mieux pour assimiler.  
10) Les signataires s'engagent à passer tout leur temps libre (hors anniversaire et fêtes) à chercher le contre-sort, excepté s'il s'agit de faire illusion auprès de leur environnement social.

J'ai inconsciemment sorti le parchemin de ma poche et le relis machinalement.  
\- Donne, dit Mélina en tendant la main. Je vais rajouter une clause.  
Elle sort une plume et une bouteille d'encre de son sac et écrit sur les deux exemplaires.

11) [ajout du 1er sept. 1992] Les signataires s'engagent à ne pas sortir avec John Montgomery.

\- Mel ! je m'exclame. Tu es horrible ! Il a au moins quarante ans de plus que moi !  
\- Signe le papier.  
\- Mais jamais je... ah, berk !  
\- Signe le papier. Ça vaut aussi pour moi.  
J'attrape rageusement la plume qu'elle me tend. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va rapidement redevenir elle-même, sinon elle va mettre le bazar chez les Poufsouffles. Ma sœur agite sa baguette et jette négligemment un sortilège bloc-porte. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un tente d'entrer, toque à la vitre puis, ne recevant pas de réponse, passe son chemin.  
\- Comment t'as su que quelqu'un arrivait ? je lui demande, admirative. T'as acquis des dons de voyance depuis ta transformation ?  
\- J'espère que non, je ne veux pas ressembler à Trelawney. Tiens, grâce à moi, tu vas peut-être avoir le temps de faire sa connaissance ! Tu devrais me remercier, ça va changer ta vie.  
\- Plus que maintenant ?  
Je raille, je sais, elle bavarde pour me changer les idées, mais je suis trop anxieuse pour me laisser distraire.  
\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Mais comme elle est nulle, pas de risque qu'elle découvre le pot aux roses, même si elle avait un quarantième œil.  
Je vous ai dit que la propension de Mel à utiliser des expressions vieillottes était étonnamment élevée pour quelqu'un de son âge ? Maintenant vous savez.  
Je soupire.  
\- On peut récapituler ?  
\- T'inquiète sœurette, je suis là pour ça.  
Un mensonge qui vise à expliquer notre isolement dans ce compartiment alors que nous avons été sur le dos l'une de l'autre tout l'été mais ne trompe personne. Elle comme moi ne sommes pas pressées de nous mêler aux autres.  
Mel lève trois doigts en l'air.  
\- Tu as trois amis dans ton année. Un, John Montgomery, avec qui tu as pu faire connaissance tout à l'heure et qui est un peu... insistant.  
\- Ah, c'est lui, le John Montgomery ! je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer. D'après ce que tu m'avais décrit, je l'imaginais petit et rabougri, alors que ce type doit probablement tourner des pubs pour arrondir ses fins de mois !  
\- Ne discutons pas beauté, Féli, me reprend Mel. Tu n'as pas l'habitude, c'est tout.  
Je lui lance un regard noir. Selon elle, tous les garçons de Poufsouffle sont laids et boutonneux. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander son opinion en ce qui concerne les filles, ayant peu envie de m'entendre répondre que je suis à vomir. Ce n'est pas que l'idée me soit insoutenable, mais je préfère éviter les sujets de tension, discorde et tout ce qui peut amener des velléités belliqueuses en général. De toute façon, en quoi ça m'intéresse que les garçons soient moches ou beaux ?  
\- De deux, il y a Ava Montgomery, la jumelle de John. Te prêtera des magazines, aime discuter garçons. Âme damnée de son frère, ils se rendent mutuellement service. Elle essaiera sûrement de te recaser avec lui. Elle est un peu fourbe, même si c'est une Gryffondor.  
\- J'espère qu'elle n'en aura pas le temps. Tu devras t'en occuper toi-même. Autre chose sur Ava ? À quoi elle ressemble ?  
\- Son frère en fille. Ah, et elle adore se baigner dans le lac dès que l'eau atteint quinze degrés pour se montrer en maillot de bain. Elle prétend qu'il fait chaud, mais c'est faux. Elle crève de froid mais elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde et je ne te conseille pas de la trahir.  
\- Super.  
Ses amis ont l'air tellement cool. Oups, voilà que je deviens ironique moi aussi. Je crois qu'elle m'a contaminée, au secours !  
\- Pour finir, il y a Jodie. Elle est préfète depuis l'année dernière. Sa plus grande fierté avec ses ongles. Si tu as un problème question maquillage, cheveux ou autres, tu peux t'adresser à elle. Pour les autres sujets, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. C'est une cruche gentille et naïve. Elle aime la glace et ne supporte pas le mot "souaffle". C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir sur elle.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle s'en est pris un dans la tête quand elle était petite, dit tranquillement Mélina.  
Elle parle de ses amis avec tellement d'amour que je me demande pourquoi ils le sont. Ils ne peuvent pas être comme ça. Ce n'est pas possible. Que dit-elle de moi lorsque je ne suis pas dans les parages ?  
\- Tu as d'autres amis à part ces trois-là ?  
Mel réfléchit.  
\- Je m'entends pas mal avec Percy Weasley. Il est un peu soûlant, mais dans un autre style que les autres. J'aime bien faire des cures de sérieux avec lui quand je sens que je vais devenir chèvre ou que je suis en retard dans mes devoirs. En plus, c'est le seul garçon qui n'a jamais essayé de sortir avec moi. C'est agréable parfois.  
Mel passe son temps à exagérer... enfin, je l'espère. C'est fou comme je ne suis pas au courant de la vie que ma grande sœur mène à Poudlard. Il faut croire que l'année dernière j'étais trop occupée à vivre ma vie pépère de Poufsouffle. On a beau être proches pendant les vacances (solitude dans le Dartmoor oblige), on a nos vies séparées le reste du temps... jusqu'à présent du moins.  
\- Tu veux que je récapitule les noms de mes amis ? je lui propose.  
\- Je te remercie, j'ai eu ma dose, répond Mel, et elle se hâte de le prouver. Quatre amis ennuyeux à Poufsouffle. Hannah Abbott et Ernie MacMillan, enfants attardés obnubilés par les cartes de chocogrenouilles, elle niaise, lui pompeux. Justin Finch-Fletchley, gosse de riche qui s'est découvert une passion pour les Bavboules depuis que – ô merveille ! – il est un sorcier, mais comme il est nul ça pue souvent. Pauline Rohan, avec un nom un peu trop français, passe son temps à faire l'imbécile avec toi, ce qui se traduit par des sports en tous genres et des concours d'équilibre dans la salle commune. J'ai tout bon ?  
\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! je m'insurge. Tu as tout déformé !  
\- J'en ai extrait la quintessence.  
\- La quoi ?  
\- La substantifique moelle.  
\- Je te déteste.  
Mel a l'air satisfaite d'elle-même, et je dois remettre ma vengeance à un moment plus propice.

 

* * *

 

Mel refuse catégoriquement d'ouvrir la porte de tout le voyage, même lorsque c'est la dame du chariot de friandises qui vient l'en supplier : « Voyons, ma chérie, ouvre donc, ou tu vas mourir de faim ! » Devant ses supplications répétées, Mel reste polie puis finit par grogner : « Z'avez jamais fait de régime ?! » Heureusement qu'elle sait s'y prendre pour parler aux gens.  
Lorsque le jour commence à baisser, elle ouvre son sac et me jette une robe de sorcier. Elle-même enfile la sienne, ce qui lui rend toute sa bonne humeur.  
\- Regarde-moi cette minirobe ! Ça fait des années que je n'en mets plus des comme ça !  
\- Je fais un mètre cinquante-cinq, je rétorque, vexée.  
\- Et hier soir, quand j'ai découvert tes culottes ! reprend-elle, hilare. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais l'impression que j'allais faire craquer les coutures rien qu'en y passant une jambe. Et puis, il y a des hippogriffes dessus, hé...  
Je me force à garder mon calme.  
\- Je suis ravie que mes sous-vêtements te plaisent.  
Mel explose de rire, de toute évidence au souvenir d'un autre type de sous-vêtements.  
Quant à moi, je me plonge dans une intense réflexion. Il m'arrive souvent de vouloir tuer Mel d'un coup de baguette. Alors pourquoi n'en fais-je jamais rien ? Probablement parce que j'en suis incapable. À part lui faire jaillir des étincelles rouges ou vertes dans la figure, je ne suis pas capable de grand-chose. Le train ralentit, changeant à point nommé le cours de ma rêverie fratricide. La voix du machiniste se fait entendre.  
\- Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes, veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.  
\- Dès que le train s'arrête, dit Mel redevenue sérieuse (enfin !), on sort du train et on monte dans la première diligence.  
Je lui fais signe que je suis d'accord. Le train s'immobilise lentement.  
\- Alohomora ! lance Mel. La porte s'ouvre. Ah. Il semble que pas mal d'élèves soient pressés de manger. Nous ne pouvons même pas faire un pas dans le couloir. Je referme la porte aussi sec, manquant de coincer un pied qui s'était approprié l'espace disponible.  
\- Je suppose qu'on peut tout aussi bien prendre la dernière diligence.  
J'entends le bruit tapageur et caractéristique que fait mon estomac lorsqu'il gargouille, mais ce soir il ne vient pas de moi. C'est dans le ventre de Mel qu'il s'agite. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai la gorge, le ventre, bref, tout ce qui peut se nouer bien trop noué pour rêver aux poulets poudlariens, aux plats en sauce, aux frites, aux tartes à la mélasse et...  
\- Grrrrmmmmmllllllbll.  
Mince, j'ai dit quoi, estomac ?! Pas-faim !!  
\- Nos capes rabattues sur nos têtes, nous finissons par accéder à l'une des diligences qui avancent toutes seules. Le château se rapproche, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'ai beau le trouver magnifique, ce soir, je préférerais retourner dans le train.  
\- Il faut vraiment que j'aille avec les Gryffondors ? je demande avec une petite voix dont je me rends bien compte qu'elle est misérable.  
Mel hoche la tête.  
\- Il faut qu'on fasse semblant, Féli. C'est le seul moyen pour ne pas être renvoyées de Poudlard. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas non plus envie d'aller à la table des Poufsouffles.  
\- Mais toi, tu n'as pas peur d'eux.  
\- Certes non. Comment veux-tu que j'aie peur d'eux alors qu'ils sont minuscules, que je connais des sorts dont ils n'ont pas idées et...  
Elle semble se rendre compte que cela vaut également pour moi :  
\- Écoute-moi, Féli. Tu ne crains rien. Ils n'y verront que du feu. Tu es moi, tu t'appelles Mélina, tu es en sixième année, tu as eu tes Buses, tu as les cheveux rouges et tu es belle. Rien ne peut t'arriver. Bien sûr, je préférerais, pour ma propre image, que tu donnes le change, mais si tu cafouilles je trouverai une explication.  
Elle voit que je panique toujours autant.  
\- Bon. J'ai une idée. Pour ce soir, tu observes sans intervenir, tu analyses la situation et tout ça. Mais à partir de demain matin, il faudra que tu sois pleinement moi. D'accord ?  
Un sursis ? Comment refuser ?!  
Quand notre diligence franchit le portail du château, Mel m'a tout expliqué et mon esprit a retrouvé un calme relatif.

 

* * *

 

La Grande Salle est bondée. Nous sommes parmi les derniers à y pénétrer, nous faufilant dans le brouhaha des éclats de rire. La table des professeurs est comble, elle aussi. N'y manque que le professeur McGonagall, partie chercher les première année. C'est Mélina elle-même qui m'accompagne à ma table en me serrant le bras.  
\- Pas besoin de tituber si ostensiblement, me chuchote-t-elle. Les profs vont le remarquer et tu vas avoir un autre type d'ennuis. Voilà, c'est mieux.  
Elle me fait ensuite asseoir au milieu de ses amis de Gryffondor. Les deux grandes filles, que je reconnais comme Ava et Jodie, s'écartent pour me faire une place entre elles. Ava m'entreprend aussitôt.  
\- Méli, où étais-tu ? On t'a cherchée partout dans le train, et j'aurais parié que tu l'avais raté si John ne m'avait pas juré qu'il t'avait vue ! Tu étais avec ta sœur ? Comme elle est chou !  
\- Ouais, je lâche en fixant mon assiette.  
\- Ça ne va pas, ma chérie ? demande Jodie en me mettant la main sur l'épaule. Je ne t'ai pas vue comme ça depuis la fête de juin dernier.  
Je ne réponds rien, me contentant d'attendre stupidement. C'est le moment que choisit Mel pour entrer en scène.  
\- Je suis désolée, les Gryffondors, mais je pense qu'elle va rester dans cet état toute la soirée. Elle a bu trop de Whisky Pur Feu hier soir, à la fête de Quentin Davies.  
\- Génial, je veux tout savoir ! s'exclame Jodie qui n'a retenu que la fin.  
\- Comme je l'ai dit, je crois que tu vas devoir attendre jusqu'à demain, dit Mel en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.  
Pendant que je continue à faire le légume – un rôle qui me satisfait pleinement – elle répond à leurs diverses interrogations d'intérêt général. "Non, elle n'a pas vomi." "Oui, elle risque de ronfler donc pensez à jeter des sorts avant de vous endormir." "Je ne sais pas combien de verres elle a bu et je doute qu'elle s'en souvienne elle-même." Elle finit par rejoindre ses nouveaux camarades de Poufsouffle. John Montgomery et sa carrure de surfeur se penchent vers moi pour me tapoter l'épaule et je retiens un mouvement de recul. McGonagall fait ensuite son entrée, suivie d'une flopée de première année tous plus apeurés les uns que les autres. Je me demande pourquoi – je ne me souviens pas d'avoir ressenti une telle appréhension l'an dernier. Le Choixpeau pousse la chansonnette mais je ne fais même pas l'effort de l'écouter. Je refais surface lorsque ce que j'entends me donne une impression de déjà-vu :  
\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Aldo, Mary-Jane !  
Mis à part le nom de la petite qui s'avance, je suis sûre que McGonagall a prononcé exactement les mêmes mots l'année dernière. Elle doit en avoir marre de répéter tout le temps la même chose. Quand je pense que ça s'applique aussi aux cours qu'elle nous donne, aux retenues et à tout ce qu'elle fait à Poudlard, j'en ai le tournis. Je tente donc de m'intéresser discrètement aux Gryffondors qui sont autour de moi pendant qu'ils sont concentrés sur autre chose. Maintenant qu'elle est près de moi, je reconnais Jodie. Comme elle est préfète, j'ai dû la croiser plus souvent que les autres dans les couloirs. A contrario, Ava ne me dit rien. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de la connaître davantage, même si elle ne m'a rien fait pour l'instant. Je m'attarde sans le vouloir sur le visage de John. Par Beedle, je suis assise à la table de gens qui ressemblent à des adultes – celui-ci a une barbe soigneusement rasée – et ils me prennent pour une des leurs ! Comme s'il avait senti que je l'observais, John croise mon regard et me fait un clin d'œil. Un clin d'œil, vraiment ? Qui fait ça dans la réalité ? Suis-je vraiment dans le corps de ma sœur et pas dans un monde parallèle ? Je me hâte de reporter mon attention sur le Choixpeau qui s'exclame : "Serpentard !" et laisse partir un garçon aux cheveux frisés.  
\- Neighbour, Eliott ! appelle le professeur McGonagall.  
Le garçon que Mel (et moi, par non-intervention) avons dépossédé de son compartiment monte les marches de l'estrade. Le Choixpeau tombe sur ses yeux.  
\- Serdaigle !  
\- O'Neem, Anne !  
\- Poufsouffle !  
\- Oz, Iris !  
\- Serpentard !  
\- Podlom, Harold !  
\- Gryffondor !  
Et ça continue, avec un temps de décision plus ou moins long, jusqu'à ce que "Rohan, Raphaël !" soit appelé. Je me retiens de tordre le coup pour mieux le voir. En tant que Mel, son nom n'est rien censé m'évoquer. Mais c'est le petit frère d'une de mes deux meilleures amies, Pauline. Je veux voir, je veux voir !  
Le Choixpeau met un moment à se décider. Ceux qui sont en haut de table l'entendent sûrement délibérer. Il finit par clamer un "Serdaigle !" retentissant. La répartition se clôt, quelques élèves plus tard, sur "Weasley, Ginevra !" qui, après s'être exclamée "Ginny !!" rejoint les Gryffondors, cheveux et joues en feu. Un peu plus loin à notre table, un jeune homme tout en longueur se lève pour la féliciter et je le reconnais comme Percy Weasley, l'autre préfet dont m'a parlé Mel.  
Le dîner se passe sans que j'y prête trop attention. Je pignoche dans mon assiette tandis que les autres, qui ont renoncé pour ce soir à me faire participer, discutent avec animation des probabilités pour que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ait lieu dès septembre. Lorsqu'ils se lèvent de concert, je les suis docilement. Jodie m'attrape gentiment le bras et en peu de temps, je me retrouve dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.  
\- Wah ! je m'exclame contre mon gré.  
Tout est rouge dans cette salle. C'est magnifique. Le feu craque joyeusement dans la cheminée, les fauteuils ont l'air atrocement moelleux. De belles tentures couvrent les murs de pierre.  
\- C'est trop beau, ici, je souffle.  
Mes "nouveaux amis" me regardent avec surprise.  
\- L'année dernière, tu disais que tu ne supportais plus ce trou pourri, me rappelle Ava.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Stupide trou pourri. C'est nul ici, je marmotte.  
En espérant qu'ils mettent ça sur le compte de l'alcool.  
\- Viens, on va se coucher, dit Jodie.  
Elle me guide dans les escaliers. Une fois qu'elle m'a fait asseoir sur mon lit, se rend compte qu'elle a oublié de dire quelque chose à Ava et oublie de revenir.  
Par Beedle, les Gryffondors ne se rendent pas compte du luxe auquel ils ont droit. D'abord la salle commune, et maintenant ces lits à baldaquin... Et Mel qui a osé s'en plaindre. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir chez les Poufsouffles. Sans me donner la peine d'allumer la lumière, je rejoins à tâtons la salle de bain. Quand mes camarades de chambre me rejoignent, cela fait longtemps que je suis endormie.


End file.
